


At dusk

by ChickenXD



Series: Nonquestionable shuuya [1]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: Shuu and Yuuya meets again a few years after BBL and talks about things





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffyHeretic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHeretic/gifts).



Yuuya walked into the room, and closed the door behind him–

Ah, this feels like the old times. How many years has it been now, four years?

He couldn’t help but feel a bit fearful as he walked in, despite knowing that there’s really nothing to worry about. Things are different now, after all; he’s in his own territory, not the enemy’s.

Still, knowing the person he’s dealing with, he probably shouldn’t let his guard down either.

 

“Long time no see, Iwamine-sensei.”

Shuu turned around to look at Yuuya for a second, then sighed as he turned away. Yuuya put down a glass of water in front of him, then sat down across from Shuu.

“So, I guess, uh… how’ve you been?”

“Fine,” Shuu replied, as he turned to look at Yuuya, “How have you been?”

“Fine.”

It was silent for a few minutes as Yuuya drank some of his water – he noticed Shuu was looking at him then, studying him–

There’s a certain softness, longing in his expression.

“Did you miss me?”

“Oh, Sakazaki, still so proud,” Shuu said with a smile – he looked up to Yuuya then, though, and nodded.

“I mean, a little,” he replied, “Feels weird to not have you snooping around in my office. It’s like I’m usually wary of my surroundings, I try to keep my things away from sight, and suddenly I don’t have to do that anymore.

“I guess it was fun playing our little game while it lasted.”

Yuuya chuckled, “Glad to hear that.”

Shuu fell silent then, resting his head on his palm as he stared at Yuuya.

Something in his gaze was affectionate, longing. As if he was studying the details of Yuuya’s face after not seeing it for so long, and also to try to remember it.

Yuuya couldn’t help but blush a little. As much as he flirt with people, he’s not quite used to this kind of quiet yet intimate interaction. Most of his missions involve seducing the target to gain information from them–

He tried to do that with Shuu, but it developed into… something else.

 

“We’re growing old.”

“...what’s that supposed to mean, Iwamine-sensei?”

“Nothing,” Shuu said with a smile, “Just an observation. Although I certainly didn’t expect myself to stay alive for so long.”

“Neither did I,” Yuuya sighed, “This line of job is dangerous, but somehow I’ve managed to survive.”

“I guess that means you’re not as dumb as I make you out to be.”

Yuuya let out a little laugh. He didn’t really know if Shuu meant it as a joke or not, but well.

 

It’s been so long.

Back then they could only wish for something bad to befell each other, trying to force each other into submission,

At some point, all that changes into… this strange relationship.

 

Yuuya could still remember when he first saw Shuu after he tried to kill him.

Shuu actually seemed apologetic for once, although he didn’t say sorry or anything.

He just looked up at Yuuya, stared at him for a minute, and looked away.

Maybe Shuu had expected him to die and was disappointed with the fact that he didn’t, or maybe he was just too scared to apologize, unsure whether or not he would be forgiven.

 

“How did you track me down, by the way?”

“Tosaka.”

Yuuya sighed, “Of course.”

“She’s married to Ryouta now,” Shuu replied, “I was invited to the wedding.”

“Sakuya told me. Did you come?”

“What do you think?”

“Well, I still think they’re gonna call you up when they need a babysitter.”

Shuu looked up to him, “Would they?”

“I mean, if they invited you, they’re not bitter.”

“I think you’re missing the point, Sakazaki,” Shuu said with a sigh, “People like us… we don’t deserve a normal life.”

“Why not?” Yuuya asked, “I mean, being a spy, being a scientist… it’s just something we choose to do. We can opt out anytime.”

“Is it really a choice, though?”

Yuuya cocked his head slightly, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you decided to be a spy to escape Le Bel,” Shuu said, “And I work for the Hawks because there’s really no other place for me to be.”

“I mean, I guess,” Yuuya replied with a sigh, “But you’re like, famous. Even if you quit, I’m sure you can find another job somewhere and they’d pay you just as well, and you’ll have time to find… someone. As for me, I can be…”

Yuuya paused for a bit, letting the thought sit in his head.

He’s been doing this since he’s fifteen – he has never really explored any other career option, so it would be pretty tough to him to find a job. Maybe this is why Shuu was doubting himself too?

“A porn star?” Yuuya shrugged, “That’s something, right?”

Shuu shot him a look that said ‘really?’, but he was smiling, too.

“What, you think I don’t have the body for it?” Yuuya pounded his chest, “I have a pretty big dick, you know?”

Shuu chuckled slightly as he shook his head.

“You’re always so hopeful, you know?” he asked, “I envy you sometimes.”

“Iwamine-sensei, there’s literally nothing you can envy about me,” Yuuya said, “You’re rich, you have your own house, you’re famous around the world for being a good doctor–”

“And also incredibly lonely with a bleak outlook on life since childhood?”

“What, you think my life has been a happy one?” Yuuya sighed, “I just pretend that everything’s okay and... hope for the best.”

 

“Do you ever wish for a normal life, Sakazaki?”

“All the damn time.”

“Aren’t you scared?” Shuu asked – “That maybe you’re… too abnormal to ever adjust back.”

“I know I’m not the only one who’s like that, though.” Yuuya smiled, “There’s a bit of comfort in that, I guess.”

Shuu looked up to him for a few minutes, as if thinking about something, then sighed.

“You always make it all sound simple.”

“You can start with me.”

Yuuya took Shuu’s hand in his – he could feel Shuu hesitating under his touch, wanting to pull away, but didn’t. He just looked up at Yuuya, his expression slightly nervous, and looked down at their hands.

The touch feels warm, tender.

Yuuya gently starts playing with Shuu’s fingers, caressing them at first, feeling his skin, then gently lifting his fingers.

He hasn’t touched anyone like this for a long time. His touches are usually rushed – touching Leone’s shoulder when saying good morning, hugging Sakuya whenever they meet only for Sakuya to push him away –

His hand was rough, palm calloused from handling guns and knives – Shuu’s was rough, although not as rough as his, considering he’s probably been handling glassware and maybe scalpels most of his life.

Feels nice to be able to feel Shuu’s warmth like this, let it seep in, linger. Shuu too, who seemed hesitant about the contact at first, seemed to ease into it, since he seems completely calm now. Yuuya tries to remain careful though, afraid he might somehow fuck up this moment by accident.

 

He likes Shuu like this, Yuuya decided.

This is probably about as honest and genuine as Shuu will be. He usually wouldn’t let his guard down so easily, wouldn’t let others touch him for no reason at all.

 

A few minutes later, Shuu got up, effectively taking his hand from Yuuya’s grip.

Yuuya couldn’t help but be a little disappointed at this, but then noticed that Shuu wasn’t showing signs that he was going to leave either.

“You wanna… stay the night?” Yuuya asked, a bit nervous at what answer he’d get. No matter what they’ve said and done tonight, it does remain that one of them is with the Doves and the other with the Hawks, and knowing Shuu’s personality–

“I’m fine,” Shuu said, a little smile on his lips. “You’ve made great company tonight, Sakazaki. Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

Yuuya couldn’t help but feel a bit sad to see Shuu getting up to leave, but oh well, what can he do.

“When will you be back in Hachiman?”

Yuuya shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Say, I’m going to London soon. Maybe we can meet there instead?”

“Sure, of course.”

“We should do this more,” Shuu said, “Just, you know, for fun. It calms me.”

“Well, I’m happy to hear that.”

Shuu leaned down then, unexpectedly, and kissed YUuya on the forehead.

Yuuya froze in place for a while – he’s used to be the one taking the initiative to do such things, but to have Shuu do this to him, it feels… strange. Not unpleasant, but just…

...anyway, he looked up at Shuu, and he could see that he too was blushing brightly.

Without another word, Shuu turned around, and left.

  
  
  
  



End file.
